


Unfamous Beginings

by MissMeggie



Series: Famous Series [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Famous In A Small Town: A charity dinner changes lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamous Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my character...the writer of famous in a small town lost the story so the piece after this one will skip an engangement but it should mess up your reading.

Meghan groaned at the damned L.A. traffic. She was going to be late, and her boss Charlotte was going to kill her. They still had her reporting fluffy stuff which pissed her off to no end but you had to start somewhere she supposed. The only vestiges left her Texas up bringing that remained was her truck that had its lift in the back. She honked the horn and finally traffic started its slow movement again.

She swung into the Beverly Wilshire hotel parking lot snagging the nearest handicap spot, her life in a chair did have small perks. She pushed the button to swing her chair out the truck bed and on to the ground by her door. She opened the truck door transferring herself. Grabbed her bag slamming the truck door. "Fuck!" She swore loudly. No automatic doors. Could her day get any worse? It was always hard to yank the door open and swing her chair through at the same time. As she grumbled and cursed under her breath.

"May I help you?" never look a gift horse in the mouth she thought. She looked up especially one as fine looking as this guy. She amended.

"Sure please."

"No problem. People here have no manners. I'm John by the way." She rolled herself through the door.

"Meghan…and agree with you about Los Angelans lacking manners."

She looped her press pass around her neck and wheeled to the elevator bank. As did her companion.

"Covering the make a wish thing?" He asked casually leaning against wall facing her.

"Yeah actually. You?"

"I'm here because I'm a rather large contributor and was asked by my boss to attend so here I am…"

"John Cena right? You're on the list of people I have to interview. Don't worry the manners thing off the record." She smiled at him as the elevator opened.

As fate would have it they where seated at the same table for the dinner. Meghan removed her white leather rhinestone encrusted driving gloves she used to protect her hands from calluses as she pushed the chair.

"Kick ass gloves very Pinky Tusscadaro." he murmured to her.

"Ha! Nice reference was kind of what I was going for too when I bought them."

A little boy in chair also across from them was checking her out. She winked at him and wrote wanna race? on her note pad ripping it off she folded it handing it to John. "Pass that for me will ya?"

"I haven't passed a note since the sixth grade…" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Like you don't revert to being twelve every Monday anyways…"

His eyebrow raised. "Touché…"

"I googled you I'm a guilty googler…" She admitted with a small blush. He laughed. "Makes the job easier I guess…"

After the event drew to a close they sat at their abandoned table talking about anything and everything.

"Ok so favorite Karaoke song?" she asked grinning.

"Family Tradition… you?"

"All or Nothing by O-town…"

"Really don't look like a boy bander…"

"Shut up!" she slapped his arm.

"Oww that actually stung nice shot…"

"I have brothers…"

The little boy came over. "You really wanna race?"

"Sure come on john be our starting line … stand between us and drop this when we're supposed to go…" she handed him a cloth napkin "you know the sexy girl in grease with the scarf at thunder road…"

"uh huh…"

"that's you think slutty…." he laughed "you have to go on a date with me."

"I do huh? Okay."

2 years later…

He watched her sleep. His certifiably crazy beautiful way to independent for her own good girlfriend. He brushed a lock of dark hair from her face and wanted for her spring grass green eyes to open. She was playing possum he knew it. "Wakey Wakey Meggie Pie…"

"Oh don't call me that it freaks me out when you do that's a family thing…"

"we are family…"

"Not what I meant and you know it…" her eyes finally opened.

"Face of angel pretty eyes that shine…" he said looking down at her quoting their song.

He was admittedly trying to keep her distracted or she would fight him on going home to Texas for the first time in five years. He was going to meet her family one way or the other .

"John I think this going home this a bad idea…"

"Not going to work Meghan…"

"I love you the mostest…"

"Not helping either but it's a nice way to start the day." he picked her up slinging her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Think slutty…"

"Yay we might miss our flight…"

"Don't count on it!"


End file.
